The vampire hunters
by HGHPFTW2499
Summary: Onyx and Capri Silver have there lives ruined when vampires attack there home and murder there father. 12 years later after the brother and sister get caught crossing the boarder into Skyrim they figure out they might just have a chance at revenge. Follows Dawnguard then Skyrim main story lines please R&R :)
1. The attack

The vampire hunters chapter 1 the attack.

"Alright Onyx string your bow back." Said my father Onyx Sr.

I carefully drew the string of my elven bow back as far as I could.

"Good now carefully take aim at our target." He said.

I looked up at our make-shift target, which was really the scarecrow in our wheat field with a bucket on its head. I carefully aimed my arrow at the bucket on the scarecrows head.

"Alright now this is the most important part. Take a deep breath in, and as you let it go let the arrow fly with it. Invasion the arrow going into your target." He said

I took one deep breath in. Inhale. Then I breathed out and let my arrow fly. It found its target in the bucket in the scarecrows head.

"Nice shot son you're getting better by the day. Now come on let's get inside I bet your sister already cooked that deer you shot earlier." Father said.

My name is Onyx Silver I'm 13 years old, I live on this small farm in the Jerrel mountins of Cyrodill. I live on this farm with my father Onyx Silver Sr., and my little sister Capri Silver. My mother died giving birth to my little sister who's 12 now. This was my normal routine every day, my father and I would work in the fields and collect our harvest. After our harvest was collected my father would spend hours a night training me as a marksman, of course he's showed my sister some skills as well. However my sister has preferred to practice her magic more. Since were Breton we have natural magic skill.

Capri was skilled I'll admit she was able to cast a fire bolt spell at age 11; I couldn't pull that off till I turned thirteen. My father started training me as a marksman the moment I was able to pick up a bow. Through the years I've become a very decent shot I could hit that scarecrow from almost 80 yards.

Our little farm was pretty exposed so we were prime target for bandit attacks, which is the reason my father started training me and my sister so young. I've survived a few of these raids and I've killed a few bandits in my life. My little sister has gotten a few to; it's a smart idea not to underestimate her unless you want your face melted off.

I loved life on the farm, it was quite I was never one for big cities. My father brought me and Lily to the city of Bruma once, let's just say it wasn't too pleasant. A man tried to touch my sister so I shot a little fire at him. I haven't been to a city since, and I honestly don't want to go back.

My father and I made our way into our small farmhouse to find my sister near the fireplace. There was some type of stew over the fire pit, the fire wasn't lit so my sister shot a little fire onto the coals and the stew was bubbling in minutes. My father always hated it when we used spells in the house.

"Capri what have I told you and your brother a thousand times." My father said.

My sister looked down at the floor and said in a small voice.

"Not to use spells in the house." Capri said.

"That's right you're just lucky I'm in a good mood, now what's the stew tonight cub." My father said sitting down at his spot on the table.

My sister smiled. My sister had the same hair as everyone in our little family, her hair was a near silver color and down to her shoulders. Ya it's ironic our last name is silver and our hairs silver. My hair wasn't long, however it wasn't short. It's medium length not like some of those nords I saw in Bruma with their hair down to their shoulders.

All of our eyes where light blue, the color of ice. Which I found ironic because we all had a huge fire in our hearts.

I sat down next to my dad at our table and began to drink some water which we got from the stream near our house. My sister took the stew off the cooking place and sat it down on the table.

"Beef stew tonight, thank you very much Onyx for shooting that deer; I've wanted to make this for a while." Capri said.

"Anytime sis." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me. My sister and I never really fought. We don't have the relationship most siblings had where we were always arguing, and competing against each other. We loved each other and had each other's backs no matter what. We never told our father this, but one time when he was away in Bruma we had a small bandit clan attack. It was a small group only about 7 men. I was 12 and Capri was 11 at the time. We were like a cohesive unit together. I took down two guys with arrows fast. After that Capri hit one with a fire bolt, then she placed a fire rune on the ground which took out two more. The last two seemed to soil there armor and ran away, Capri and me never told father about that.

"So Capri any progress on learning that new spell you were telling us about?" Father said eating a spoonful of stew.

My sister had been working on perfecting the bound bow spell, she thought it would be a good idea to learn it so she could show us and we had quick access to bows.

"Almost for some reason the bow shows up, but the arrows are missing it's a work in progress." Capri said.

"You'll figure it out sis you always do." I said.

"Thanks Onyx." She said.

We sat and ate while we talked about random stuff, like spells, bows, the harvest. That's usually the only thing we talked about.

"Oh look at that it's after dark, come on let's pray to Stendarr and get to sleep." Father said.

My father, sister and I were all devout followers of Stendarr. We were sworn against all vampires, werewolves, and especially deadra. To us they were all a blight on this land.

We all prayed and retired to our room's, I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I pulled off my leather boots and bracers, and was only in my undergarments and a shirt which was what I slept in. I layed my head down and feel asleep almost instantly.

**Later that night.**

I was jerked awake fiercely in the middle of the night. I immediately reached under my pillow and pulled out the elven dagger I kept under my pillow and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh who's there." I yelled trying to move out of a strong grip.

"Onyx Onyx it's me calm down boy." Said the voice of my father.

I looked up and saw my father dressed head to toe in his iron armor. He had a cut on his right bicep and was sweating like a dog.

"Father what's happening?" I asked.

"Were under attack grab your bow and get your armor on now, I have to wake your sister." He said letting go of me and walking out towards the door.

"Wait dad what is it bandits?" I asked.

"Worse." He said his back turned to me.

He turned and looked at me with a worried look. I've never seen my father worried about anything whoever was attacking us must be powerful.

"Vampires." He said walking out the door and going to my sisters room.

Vampires. One of the things we stendarr followers were sworn to oppose. I never thought in my lifetime I would actually encounter one. I didn't have time to think; I quickly ran to my dresser and pulled out my leather chest peace. I was always a fan of light armor, I had no clue how my father moved in his heavy armor.

As quickly as I could I placed my cuirass over my head and tied it secure. I slipped into my leather boots and bracers. I reached under my bed and found my helmet and out it over my head. I went to my dresser and opened my drawer and grabbed the same elven bow I used that same day, and I slung a quiver of 50 steel arrows over my back. My father brought my armor to the Bruma mages guild one day and had it enchanted so that it would make my spells stronger, I knew vampires hated fire so I would have to use that to my advantage.

I ran into the living room to find my sister and father standing there crouched taking cover near the windows. Capri had on leather armor similar to mine, hers was enchanted a bit more because she liked to use spells more.

"How many we you think there are dad?" Capri asked.

I took a crouch position down next to Capri, and peeked out the window. I could see them just over the wheat field they were firing spells at our wheat and before I knew it our whole wheat field was up in flames. They must know we are in the house, because before my father could answer Capri a huge fireball hit our house. Thank stendarr it was made out of stone.

"There has to be at least 20. Look you two go stay together watch each other's backs don't worry about me, if I tell you two to run you will run do you understand me?" My father said looking at the both of us.

I would never abandon my home and my father, I would stay and fight every vampire if I had to and apparently Capri felt the same way because she took the words right out of my mouth.

"No I won't let some bloodsuckers take my home; I'll kill every one of them if I have to. I know for a fact Onyx feels the same way, were gonna fight. They're gonna have to earn this farm." Capri said.

I agreed with my sister we were gonna stay and fight for our home. Before our father could object another barrage of fire balls hit our home, it started to shake.

"Get out of the house now get to the barn we'll make a stand there." My father said ushering us out the door.

I was first out the door I felt an arrow wiz past my head as soon as I was out the door, I looked and it was a bound arrow. I ran to our barn and was the first one there, I looked over at the vampires and they were still chucking fire balls at my house. I realized my father and Capri were still inside! I had to draw there fire, I grabbed my elven bow off my back. I strung an arrow into the string. I pulled the string back as far as I could; I took aim at the vampire who seemed to be barking out orders. He was at the most 75 yards away, the same distance as the scarecrow earlier in the day. I took in a deep breath. Inhale. I let the breath go and the arrow with it. The arrow wized through the air and hit the vampire right in its neck.

The vampire fell down right at the feet of another; it seemed the fireballs stopped all together. Every vampire turned and looked at me; I ran and ducked behind a stone wall that was out in front of our barn. My father and I built the wall just for this occasion. The fireball's, ice spikes, and lightning bolts, started going over my head. I felt a few almost hit me, after the fire died down I strung another arrow, popped my head over the wall and started firing arrows at the vampires.

All there attention was on me, as we exchanged fire I looked and saw my father and sister break for the barn. Before I knew it they were right next to me.

"Nice work son you saved me and Capri, now come on kids start firing." My father said.

Lily began casting fire balls; while I and my dad started fire our arrows into the vampire group. It seemed like nothing fazed these vampires. After five minutes of arrow fight they decided to charge.

"Capri now!" I said.

My sister stepped up and placed a fire rune right in front of where the vampires were charging. I drew my dagger and placed a fire bolt spell in one hand, while my father drew his steel sword and placed a shock spell in his hand.

Capri was still shooting fire balls when the group finally got to us. My father and I began fighting close quarters while Capri shot spells from afar. One vampire swung his sword at me, I ducked and stabbed him in his stomach and he fell to the ground. My father was having no trouble cutting them down, but I was overwhelmed and was soon trapped up against the barn wall with two vampires closing in.

"I applaud you young one so much skill, I will have quit the tale to tell once I kill you." One said.

I looked over his shoulder and saw my sister; she gave me a quick head nod I knew what to do.

"You won't be alive to tell that tale, CAPRI NOW!" I shouted.

Capri and I both shot a powerful fire bolt at the two vampires. The two blasts were so powerful it killed both vampires; the vampires blew up from the blast the head of the vampire who taunted me landed in front of me.

"Ya quit the tale I'll have to tell." I said.

I was about to move onto my next victim when I heard my father scream.

Capri was by my side as we both saw a vampire cut our fathers leg.

"NO DAD!" me and Capri both yelled.

My father winced in pain, he fell to the ground and the vampire who attacked him grabbed his head and turned to me and Capri.

"Stop young ones, you and your dear father have proven your strength. Surrender now and we will let you live longer." The vampire said.

The vampire held my father's head, my father was trying to get lose but the vampire seemed to have an iron grip. There were six vampires behind him; apparently we had killed most of them.

I looked at my father blood was dripping down his arms; I looked into the eyes of the man who raised me. He weakly said his last words to me.

"Onyx take your sister and run, run far away from here. I love you both so much do me one last favor and live. Remember kids anything's possible if you got enough nerve." He said.

I looked at my sister who looked at me; her gorgeous silver hair had stains of blood in it. I gave my sister a nod, and she nodded back. My sister and I had an unspoken language; it was like we could read each other's minds.

"Oh how very touching, now young ones what is your choice." The vampire said.

My sister put her hands behind her back and began to prepare a spell we had been practicing for a while now. I stepped up in front of her and looked at the vampire.

"My name is Onyx Silver the second, this is my sister Capri Silver. Remember our names bloodsucker tell your friends because we will have our revenge we will kill you." I said in a dark voice.

I saw my father crack a small smile.

"I live in fear." The vampire said.

I smirked. "You should, CAPRI NOW!" I shouted.

I dove out of the way and looked at my little sister; she moved her hands and fired her most deadly spell.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed.

I huge vortex of fire formed in front of her, it was beautiful and deadly at the same time.

"TAKE THIS." She yelled.

She sent the vortex towards the vampires; it hit the vampires and kept form. It sent the vampires spinning in a tornado of fire.

I ran over and grabbed my sister's arm.

"Capri come on we gotta leave." I said.

Tears swelled up in my sisters eyes. She threw her arms around me and began crying.

"What about dad." She said crying.

Tears began swelling up in my eyes as well, but I had to stay strong for my sister's sake.

"You heard him Capri, he wants us to live come on let's go get the horse." I said.

The vortex was still spinning, but it was dying down. We ran to our stable and found chestnut the brown horse our father always rode to the city.

I hopped up onto his back, and then I helped my sister onto his back. I began riding I didn't know where I was going I was just trying to get as far away as possible. We rode and rode and rode until finally I came to a stop at a stream, I helped my sister down and we just laid back down on the grass near the stream.

I had no clue what to say so I said the only thing I could think of.

"So that spell works pretty good huh." I said.

"Ya it really does." Capri said.

I was trying to wrap my head around everything, I had to think of a plan we were out in the middle of nowhere without food. Our best bet was probably to get to the imperial city.

"Okay Capri wash up we gotta figure something out." I said.

Capri and I both went to the stream and began washing our skin. We were dark and bleeding from the attack, it took us almost half an hour to get washed.

Capri started using a healing hands spell on my injuries when she began talking.

"What are we gonna do Onyx we have nothing to our name but one bow, and a horse." She asked.

She finished her spell and I used the same spell on her.

"Well were probably gonna have to sell chestnut to get some money, but we should probably head to the imperial city and figure something out there." I said.

I didn't want to but we needed money and chestnut would sell for a good price.

"Okay but what if were attacked again." Capri said.

I promised my father long ago I would protect my sister if he ever died, and I intended to keep that promise.

"Look Capri I don't know what were gonna do, but I know one thing. I'm gonna protect you I won't let anything happen to us okay." I said.

"Thanks Onyx I love you brother." She said hugging me.

"I love you to sis." I said.


	2. 12 years later

The vampire hunters chapter 2 12 years later.

**12 years later.**

"How did we end up in this mess Onyx?" Capri whispered to me.

It's been twelve years since our farm was attacked and our father murdered, and now me and my sister were tied up in the back of an imperial legion prison cart. For the last twelve years my sister and I have been mostly been sell swords, trying to get as much money as possible. We earned quit the reputation as one of the best sell swords in cyrodill, and soon became pretty wealthy.

We would move from city to city in cyrodill staying at inns just trying to get by. Now I'm 25 and Capri is 24, we look practically the same. Capri still had her ice blue eyes and silver hair down to a little past her shoulders. I didn't have any facial hair, I always shaved it but I still had medium length hair and my icy blue eyes.

After we had an ample store of money saved up from being sell swords, we decided it would be best to move away from cyrodill to forget he past. We decided on Skyrim to the north, we were accustomed to the cold weather. Also we heard from nords in Bruma Skyrim was lovely.

Our plan was simple we would cross over into skyrim find a house in a city and start over. What we didn't count on was skyrim being in the middle of a huge civil war. Apparently the native nords of skyrim are rebelling against the empire and the imperial legion, because the worship of their native god talos was outlawed by the thalmor after the Great War.

Capri and I went to cross the border at a place called dark water crossing, and apparently we walked into an imperial legion trap at the same time as the group of rebels they were trying to capture. We got caught in the crossfire and now were wearing a bunch of dirty rags with our hands tied up in the back of a prison cart.

"I don't know sis but we gotta find a way out of it. We've gotten out of tougher." I said.

"Ya that is true." Capri said.

The nord who was sitting adjacent to us looked over at us and began to speak.

"Hey you two you're both finally awake." The man said.

"Ya man my head hurts." I said.

"Mine to." Capri said.

The nord stirred. "You two were trying to cross the border right walked right into that imperial ambush just like us, and that thief over there." The man said.

I looked over and saw another nord he was scrawny with red hair.

"Damn you stormcloacks skyrim was fine until you came along, if it weren't for you I could've stolen that hoarse and been halfway to hammerfell." He said.

If there was one thing my sister hated it was men who liked to complain, and always talk.

"Oh will you shut up you got caught face your punishment with some courage." Capri said.

"Oh you're a feisty one, I like that. Wanna give me something to remember sweet heart." The scrawny man said with a smirk.

Nobody talked to my sister like that.

"You talk to her like that again; I'll save the headsman the trouble." I said in a dark voice.

The man faced the other way after that, what a coward.

"Ha I like you already friend, are you part nord you've got the tongue of one." The nord adjacent to us said.

"My father was half nord half Breton." I said.

The man smiled. "Ah I see I'm Ralof of riverwood, what are your names my friends." Ralof said.

This man seemed decent enough.

"I'm Onyx Silver; I'd shake your hand if I could." I said.

"I see and you are?" He said turning to Capri.

"I'm Capri Silver his sister." Capri said.

Ralof gave us a nod, before he could say anything else the cart pulled into a town. We rode through the town gates, I saw over Ralofs back a man dressed in imperial armor talking to a high elf woman.

"Look at him general Tulius the military governor and it looks like the thalmor are with them damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Ralof said.

So that was the infamous thalmor, they didn't look tough. I had a question for Ralof.

"So there the reason Skyrim's at war, the thalmor." I asked.

"Yes. After they defeated the legion in the Great War, the empire signed a treaty called the white gold concordat. This treaty demanded that we nords not be allowed to worship talos the Nordic god." Ralof said.

"So you began the war because you want independence, I like that you fight for your freedom." Capri said.

Ralof smiled. "Thank you lass, but it looks like it's the end of the line." Ralof said.

The cart came to a stop, and the imperials were barking at us to get off the carts so they could call our names to the headsman block.

"Step up as you here your names called!" An imperial captain said.

A younger soldier began calling names off of the list.

"Ulfric Stormcloack Jarl of Windhelm." He said.

A man with tape over his mouth who had been sitting next to me in the cart stepped up. I heard his last name he must be the leader of this rebellion.

"Lokir of rorikstead." The man said.

The scrawny nord who I threatened stepped up, but instead of facing his death he tried to run and was easily picked off by imperial archers. After Ralof was called Capri and I were the only ones in line.

"You two what are your names?" The young man asked.

"I'm Capri Silver." Capri said.

"And I'm Onyx Silver." I said.

"Captain what do we do there not on the list?" He asked his captain.

"Forget the list they go to the block." The captain said.

"Umm sweet heart you might wanna get some new armor, that's getting a little tight for you." Capri said walking to the block.

The captain just stood there in shock and anger, she didn't do anything however Capri was right.

I stepped up next to Capri.

"Fire vortex we run for it and take Ralof and Ulfric?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sounds good." She said.

Before the executions started a priest came to give us last rights however a loud roar pierced the air. The roar lingered and sent chills down my spine. The priest went to continue, however one soldier didn't wanna hear it and volunteered to go first.

The poor man's head rolled into the basket.

"Next the male Breton." The captain said.

Before I could step up the same loud piercing roar came through the air. This time it sounded closer.

I stepped up to the block and laid my head on the block, I looked at my sister who nodded. Before Capri could cast the spell, the same roar came again this time it was right on top of us.

I looked up and saw a huge winged black creature, it was bigger than a house and when it landed it shook the earth. It was a dragon. Father told me stories about dragons when I was a boy, but they were supposed to be legends.

"Hey Onyx come on the gods won't give us another chance." I heard Ralof say.

The dragon roared and a huge storm came, the sky was red and large chunks of debris was falling from the sky. It was complete chaos. However I couldn't think about it I saw Capri next to Ralof I ran and joined them.

** Ok everyone knows how the first mission in Skyrim goes. Just insert that here, but put Onyx and Capri coming out of the cave with Ralof. Ok we pick up Onyx and Capri just escaped the cave with Ralof.**

"Ugh I never thought we'd see light again." Capri said.

Capri had on fur boots and a stormcloack cuirass, while I had on the same thing.

"Thank talos we made it, that was some very impressive fighting skill you two. Very impressive spells." Ralof said coming up behind me and Capri.

"Thanks you as well, what should we do know?" I asked.

Ralof took a minute to think. Capri and I needed Ralof right now, we had no clue were anything in skyrim was. Hopefully Ralof could at least know somewhere we could get back on our feet.

"I know my sister Gurder run the mill in riverwood just up the road from here, I'm sure she can help us out. I need to get back to windhelm, but I'm sure Gurder can help you two get back on your feet. Come on we better get moving." Ralof said.

The three of us set out on the road to riverwood. Ralof stopped and showed us bleak falls barrow; it was an old ruin that sent chills down my spine. Skyrim was truly a beautiful province it was very bright, this would be a good place to start our lives over. Ralof even proposed we join the rebellion, I might consider it just not till after me and Capri get settled.

We fought of a few wolves and we managed to make our way to riverwood. Ralof introduced us to his sister who allowed me and Capri to stay as long as we liked. So Capri and I went inside Gerdurs house and set our supplies down.

"So what happens now big brother?" Capri asked.

I thought for a minute, what would we do now? We probably should stay with Gerdur for a week or two then maybe head to a major city and see about buying property.

"Well let's just stay here for a week or two, maybe get some fresh armor. Then after a week or two we should try to find someplace to live." I said.

"Sounds good big bro, I'm gonna go take a walk around town see what's here." Capri said.

"Ok just don't go setting the town on fire." I said.

I always told Capri that ever since one time when she was 19 and I was 20 and she accidentally set a small town in cyrodill on fire.

"Whatever you say." She said walking out the door.

I sat alone in Gerdur's house for a couple minutes before I decided to take a walk around town myself.

I meet Feandel the wood elf who worked at the mill, he was a good archer. I challenged him to a contest for some gold, now I had about 200 gold in my pocket. I also meet Alvor the blacksmith who was a good man and a talented smith. He allowed me to use his forge so I used to pelts I got from the wolves, and the bear I killed in the cave to make some leather. After about an hour over the forge I managed to craft a leather cuirass. It was diffidently the best cuirass I made ever, probably because I knew it would be the last I could make for a while. I paid Alvor for a pair of bracers and boots, and now I had a full set of leather armor.

I had around 125 gold left so I bought a cuirass for Capri; I knew she would appreciate it. I asked Feandel and he gave me a hunting bow and 50 steel arrows for winning our contest.

When I finally made my way back to Gurder's house, I found Ralof and Capri there.

"Here ya go sis I got this for you." I said tossing her the cuirass I got her.

"Thanks big bro." She said putting it on.

"So did you two decided on what you're going to do, are you staying for long?" Ralof asked.

"Well were gonna stay here for a week or two to get back on our feet, the probably head to the closest major city." Capri said.

"Ahh so that's whiterun, well I was waiting for you Onyx because I wanted to say good bye I'm leaving for windhelm." Ralof said.

"Why? It hasn't even been a day." I asked.

"Well Ulfric will want to capitalize on what happened at Helgen and I wanna be there when that happens. It was great fighting alongside you two I'm sure we'll meet again." Ralof said.

We said our goodbyes to Ralof. After Ralof left Capri and I decided to go to sleep. I had a terrible dream; it was a flashback of the day my father died. It played over and over again, the vampire striking down my father and Lily launching the fire vortex. I was finally distraught enough that I woke up; I saw Gerdur and her husband Hod was still sleeping. I quietly made my way out to the stream near the lumber mill where I found my sister.

I quietly say down next to her.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked.

"Nope, you having the same dream I am?" I asked.

Tears swelled up in her eyes and she began to cry into me just like we were 13 and 12 again.

"Yup I keep seeing it over and over again." She said.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Remember anything's possible if you got enough nerve." I said.

"Ha-ha ya anything's possible." Capri said.

**One week later.**

I was asleep having the same nightmare I've been having the whole past week. In my dream I had just fallen asleep after eating dinner, and I was being jerked awake. It was like I was watching the scene unfold.

"Ahhh who's there." 13 year old me screamed.

However instead of my father waking me up it was a present day Capri, suddenly I was jerked awake.

"ONYX ONYX wake up wake up now!" I heard Capri scream.

I was immediately woken up, I looked up and saw my little sister above me sweating and dressed in her full leather armor.

"Capri calm down tell me what's happening." I said getting up from my bed in Gerdur's house.

I could tell something was wrong so I immediately ran to the dresser and put on my leather armor.

"I had another nightmare so I went to the river; I was just sitting there when I almost got hit by a fireball! I turned and it was….vampires the guards started fighting them and I ran here to get you." Capri said.

No not again, I knew my constant dreams must have meant something. I haven't seem a vampire since that night; I was always kind of afraid to run into another one. They weren't going to have this place riverwood has been good to me and Capri I was going to defend these people.

I grabbed my bow from the drawer, and slung a quiver of 50 arrows on my back. I had a steel dagger on my hip, I was ready.

"Come on Capri I'm not gonna let any of these people die." I said walking towards the door.

"I'm with you on that one big brother, come on lets go." Capri said rushing out the door with me.

We ran to the main street in the town to find the guards in the middle of a huge battle with a group of vampires. There was fire, ice, and lightning bolts flying everywhere. I immediately notched an arrow in my bow and let an arrow fly which hit a vampire's neck. Their attention seemed to turn to us, a few came charging at Capri and I. Capri launched a huge fireball which killed at least three of them. I hit another vampire in the neck, and then summoned a flame atronach. I used a bound sword spell and soon a sword showed up in my hand.

"Capri cover me." I said rushing in to help the town guards who were starting to have trouble.

One charged at me I ducked and sliced of the legs of the vampire. Another one charged I spun and struck at the beast head and cleaved it straight off. Capri was melting vampires left and right with her spells, she then summoned a storm atronach and started launching more fireballs. While I was checking if she was alright I was attacked from behind. I was trampled to the ground by a vampire; it was right on top of me. Its monstrous teeth were snapping at me trying to get at my neck.

Suddenly the beast flew of me and was dead against the wall of the inn. It had some sort of arrow I've never seen in its stomach. I turned and saw an Ork with white hair in a ponytail standing there reloading a weapon I've never seen before.

I was about to thank him but he spoke before me.

"You can thank me later right now we have business to take care of." The Ork said.

He reloaded his weapon and took out another vampire. He was right we had a situation to handle first. It was time to end this fight I counted 14 vampires left I had an idea.

"Capri come here it's time to finish this." I shouted.

My sister was soon at my side and we stood back to back. I drew my bow and began shooting, while Capri was shooting fire bolts.

"Wanna end it big brother?" Capri said.

"Ya come on you know the spell right?" I asked taking out another vampire.

"Ha you know I do come on." Capri said.

We both began the hand motions, lightning began to form at our fingertip. The lightning was bright and began to grow in power in our hands. Every man and vampire stopped fighting, and looked at me and Capri. All the guards including the Ork who saved me ran and moved behind a building, while the 10 remaining vampires just stared. That would be there last mistake not running.

Capri and I finished the motions and launched our most deadly spell.

"AHHHHHH." We both yelled.

Huge blasts of lightning came from the hands of me and Capri. It was an amazing display of beauty, and it was gonna kill every one of these vampires. We began to spin just to be sure we killed every one of the vampires.

After we were finished and the spell stopped firing, we looked around and no vampire stood. It always took a lot of strength for Capri to cast this spell; she tipped over and fell into my arms for a minute before standing up again.

The guards and towns people all began to emerge from where they were hiding when me and Capri began the spell. The guards immediately began moving the bodies of the vampires from the streets. The town's people began cheering for me and my sister. It felt nice being acknowledged for it, but I wanted to know one thing.

Where did these vampires come from? The vampires that attacked they wore red armor with yellow sleeves. It was the same armor the vampires who attacked our farm wore. Apparently Capri noticed to.

"Onyx there armor it's..." She began.

"I know the same as the ones who attacked home." I said.

Before we could think more the Ork who saved me came up to us.

"That was very impressive you to, my names Durak." He said.

"I'm Onyx Silver and this is my sister Capri Silver." I said shaking the Orks hand.

"Thank you by the way for saving me." I said.

"It was no problem now I want to talk to you two about why I'm in this little town." Durak said.

I was more interested in figuring out more about these vampires, but I would hear him out.

"I'm here looking for recruits for the Dawnguard, where an order of vampire hunters." Durak said.

Capri and I looked at each other, we still had that unspoken language and we knew what was right. We had been waiting a long time for this; it was finally time to avenge our father's death.

I walked up to Durak.

"Killing vampires say no more my friend, where do we sign up?" I said.

"Ha Isran is going to like you, were held up at fort Dawnguard it's an old fort south of Stendarr's beacon. I hope to see you there." Durak said.

"Oh trust me Durak you will." Capri said.

"Oh yes you diffidently will." I said.


End file.
